fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas Precure!
Christmas Precure! is a Fanmade Pretty Cure series and starts to air on December instead of February. Plot Characters Pretty Cure Mary Johnson/Cure Merry- '''Mary is 14 years old and is very clumsy but smart. She is cheerful and was born on Christmas Day and also became a pretty cure on Christmas Day. She is kept down in school because of when she was born and is stuck in the same class as Mira Mizuki who is her best friend along with Anita Rurera. Mary is the Student Coucil Vice Predsident. Her theme color is pink. '''Intro: '''The word that wishes everyone a Merry Christmas! Cure Merry! '''Attack: '''Pretty Cure Merry Christmas! '''Upgrade Attack: '''Pretty Cure Merry Christmas Everybody! '''Charlie Johnson/Cure Christmas- '''Charlie is 14 years old and is a transfer student at Furutama Middle School. She is Mary's cousin and she moved to Furutama on Christmas Eve. Her birthday is on Easter and loves getting chocolate and presents on the same day. She was born as Cure Christmas on Boxing Day. Her theme color is Red. '''Intro: '''The day Jesus was born! Cure Christmas! '''Attack: '''Pretty Cure Christmas Showdown! '''Upgrade Attack: '''Pretty Cure Christmas Showdown Kick! '''Mira Mizuki/Cure Star- Mira is 13 years old and is friend's with Mary and Anita. She is also clumsy but is not smart she is below average. Her birthday is on the 26th of January or Australia Day and she was born as a Cure on New Years Day. Every time its her birthday she always as a pool party and invites the whole class. Her theme color is yellow. 'Intro: '''The Star thats shines on top of the tree! Cure Star! '''Attack: '''Pretty Cure Star Shine! '''Upgrade Attack: '''Pretty Cure Star Shine Sparkle! '''Zoey Forester/Cure Tree- '''Zoey is in Charlie's class and becomes her friend straight away. Zoey is 14 and is sporty and has average grades but gets As for sport. She is born on Valentine's Day and is also gave chocolates on her birthday. As Cure Tree her theme color is green and always attacks without thinking. '''Intro: '''The tree thats always stands in a corner of a room! Cure Tree! '''Attack: '''Pretty Cure Tree Tackle! '''Upgrade Attack: '''Pretty Cure Tree Tackle Smash! '''Anita Rurera/Cure Decoration- '''Anita turns 14 on July 12th and always goes to the ice skating rink with Zoey and Mary every year but this time it was with the Cures. She is the smartest out of all the cures and her power is ice and water. She is the Student Council President with Mary. Her theme color is blue. '''Intro: '''The bauble that hangs on the Christmas Tree! Cure Decoration! '''Attack: '''Pretty Cure Decoration Stream! '''Upgrade Attack: '''Pretty Cure Decoration Ice Arrow! '''Brooke Smith/Cure Gift- '''Brooke is 14 years old and like Zoey is sporty and is abit of a loner at school like Katie and hangs around her. Her birthday is on December the 1st and is kept down in the same class as Mary and Mira same as Katie. She can be rude to alot of people but not to Zoey and Katie. Her theme color is Purple. '''Intro: '''Presents you get on your birthday and Christmas! Cure Gift! '''Attack: '''Pretty Cure Gift Impact! '''Upgrade Attack: '''Pretty Cure Gift Impact Shoot! '''Katie Deen/Cure Season- '''Katie is 13 years old and her birthday is on October the 31st. She loves lollies and sweets and loves trick or treating. She is a loner at school with Brooke because they have the same personality and traits and loves Brooke like a sister and never leaves her side. Her theme color is Orange and her power is fire. '''Intro: '''The jolly season is on Christmas! Cure Season! '''Attack: '''Pretty Cure Season Glow! '''Upgrade Attack: '''Pretty Cure Season Glow Fire! Mascots Snow/Matt Pearson-The first mascot to appear. He gathered all the Cures together before Deer appeared. As Matt he has dark brown hair and is always seen wearing a blue shirt and jeans. Deer/Diana Pearson- The second mascot to appear. She come in episode 12 when all Cures were gathered. As Diana she has blonde hair and is always seen wearing a dress or a skirt. Frosty Jack Frost- He is Icey's father and uses the power of Ice. His theme color is light blue like his daughter but he got more black on his outfit then his daughter does. He gets really angry whenver his minions come back without enough bad spirit. His goal is to get alot of Bad Spirit so the world goes into a Sad End. Bad- He is the first member of Frosty to appear. In his first go he succeeded at getting some Sad Spirit but then got interupted by Cure Merry so he was lucky..kind of. In episode 30 Jack Frost got so pissed of by not having enough Sad Spirit. He sent Bad of on his last chance but was defeated and Jack Frost got even more angry that he killed Bad in front of Devil and Icey. He had the power of Storm. Devil- Devil is the second member of Frosty to appear. He appeared in episode 15 to see if the Cures were as strong as Bad said and he almost got hit by a wave of the Cures attack so he disappeared with only a little bit and said he was only having a bit of fun. He has the power of Devils. Icey- Icey is the only girl in the group and attacks the girls with Ice. She is Jack Frost's daughter. When she summons for Goblins they control the power of Ice. Her theme colour is light blue. Goblins- They are the monsters that Frosty summons for. They shout out Goblins Come and they appear each time and each time they appear they get stronger. Locations '''North Pole-' This is where the mascots came from. Santa and Mrs Claus live as well. 'Frosty-' This is where Frosty lives and comes up with battle plans. 'Furutama-' The town the cures live in. '''Furutama Middle School- '''The school the cures go to. Items '''Cure Bauble- '''The Cures transformation device. They shout out "Precure Christmas Transfiguration!" to transform. Its looks like a Bauble and comes in the Cures theme colours. '''Cure Spirit- '''The Cure Spirit is the item that the Cures use for their first group attack that appears in episode 20 that is called Precure Christmas Storm. In episode 35 the old group attack was to weak and the attack gets upgraded to Precure Christmas Storm Burst. They transform into their super form to the attack Christmas Storm Burst. '''Cure Bottle- '''Its where the Cures store all the Happy Spirit of everyone in the world. Category:Fan Series Category:Christmas Precure!